The Long and Weird Road Home
by Neo-Queen Terra of Crystal Tok
Summary: This is set in Future Trunks' timeline, and it's the sequel of Again and My Life, and has characters from the Rebel and the Two Princes. Anyway, Gohan comes back to life and meets some weird people on his way home to earth. Later! TNT FOREVER! Please R&R!


The Long and Weird Road Home  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z.  
  
This is the sequel to "Again", and has Nova from "The Two Princes and the Rebel." So as you probably you already know, but if you don't, this is set in Miari Trunks Future. After he kill the androids of course. Oh yeah, to get the ending, you should read the two stories I mention. Later!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'I can't believe I'm here,' Gohan thought, 'I finally home. Back on Earth. The way here been weird.'  
  
--A Couple Months Earlier-------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Where am I?" said Gohan. He was just talking to his father in the after world and now he's on a strange planet and there were tons of other people with him.  
  
"My fellow saiya-jins hear me. My name is Galaxica, and I brought you back from dead," said a female saiya-jin warrior on a small platform in the middle of the crowd.  
  
"How?" said one of the many saiya-jins in the crowd.  
  
"It not about how, but why?"  
  
"Why should we listen to you?" said another saiya-jin.  
  
"Yeah, why?" said the crowd.  
  
"I killed Freeza and King Cold," she replied.  
  
"Liar," said somebody else.  
  
"You don't have to believe me, but if you leave, I will send you back where you came from."  
  
"What do you want?" said a female.  
  
"To have the saiya-jins to be the greatest race in the universe again. We will conquer the universe with me as your leader. And if you think I'm not strong even to be your leader, send me your strongest warrior and I will defect them."  
  
The crowd was silent. They can feel her power and know it was greater then theirs.  
  
"You are our leader and whatever you wish, we will do."  
  
"Good. I would have teams of troops travel to different planets to make it a part of the Great Saiya-jin Kingdom, but first we need to find a home planet. I got a perfect one in mind."  
  
Gohan didn't know what was happen. Everybody was pushing through the crowd and he didn't know what to do. He needed to find somebody he knows. His dad was probably in the crowd because he was a saiya-jin. He needed to find him. So, he began to look, but what he found Vegeta with his uncle, Raddiz, and Nappa.  
  
"Vegeta." said Gohan.  
  
"Who's that?" said Raddiz.  
  
"You don't remember your nephew, Kakkorot's son," said Vegeta.  
  
"So that the little brat all grow-up."  
  
"So, what do you want?" said Nappa.  
  
"I'm just confuse about what's happening," said Gohan.  
  
"You would," said Vegeta.  
  
"Let's get rid of him," said Nappa.  
  
"Let's." replied Raddiz.  
  
"Stop," said a 16 year old girl, "He's can be a great help."  
  
"Who are you?" said Vegeta.  
  
"If you know what best for you, you would leave this boy alone."  
  
"You don't know who you talking to," said Raddiz.  
  
"Yes, I do, Nappa, Raddiz, and Prince Vegeta. You should leave this kid alone."  
  
"This 'kid' is older than you," said Nappa.  
  
"You think you great because you are the elite, but you're nothing to my power."  
  
"Who do you think you are?"  
  
"Nova, that's who I am. Come on, Gohan"  
  
"How did you know my name?" said Gohan.  
  
"I know all," said Nova.  
  
Gohan went with Nova, and she explained everything to him. Gohan told her about himself and she didn't speak a word more than she wanted him to know about her. She figured out that somehow they needed to get to earth to save it from Galaxica before it's too late.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey, I got some good news and some bad news," said Nova. She snooped around the camp for a couple of days to see if she can find a way to get to earth.  
  
"What's the good news?" said Gohan.  
  
"I found a way to get to earth."  
  
"How?"  
  
"That's the bad news. Its seems that Galaxica is sending everyone to earth."  
  
"So how are we going to stop her?"  
  
"I don't know, but Galaxica has some girl from another planet here. I bet we can get something out of her."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"Follow me."  
  
Gohan followed Nova to a large spaceship. They walked to a room, with a tank and a girl in it. She was about 20 something, and she was not wearing saiya-jin armor, but a short spaghetti strap dress. Her hair was brown, but her eyes were close so you couldn't see what color there were.  
  
"Who's that?" said Gohan.  
  
"I don't know." replied Nova.  
  
"Is she?"  
  
"No, she's not dead."  
  
"No. I mean is she a saiya-jin."  
  
"No. Look out her. One, she has brown hair. All saiya-jins have black hair."  
  
"I know one that has purple hair."  
  
"Then, they are not saiya-jin."  
  
"He's half like me."  
  
"Half and full have black hair. Which parent it saiya-jin then?"  
  
"His father."  
  
"And who would that be?"  
  
"Vegeta."  
  
"You mean Prince Vegeta."  
  
"The only one I know."  
  
"I don't believe you."  
  
"Okay, but it's true. When we get to earth I show you him."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Then, Nova started to look around the tank trying to find a way to open it. And when she found the button, she pressed it. The water in the tank went down. After all of the water was gone the door open, and the girl fell out. Luckily Gohan caught her.  
  
"Energy. Need Energy." the girl said.  
  
"Wait here." Nova said.  
  
Nova left the room, and a couple minutes later, she came back some guy.  
  
"Here." she said as she pushed the guy in there.  
  
The girl got up, went to the guy and kissed him, but wasn't a real kiss, she was actually sucking energy from him. Then he disappeared.  
  
"Is that enough?" Nova asked.  
  
"For now." she replied.  
  
"Hi, I'm Gohan, and this is Nova. What your name?"  
  
"People call me Neo. Where am I? Never mind I remember."  
  
"I want to know, why are you here?" asked Nova.  
  
"I meet some chic named Galaxica, and she seems to be cool."  
  
"What does that have to do with the question?"  
  
"I'm not done. Anyway, She made me an offer I couldn't refuse, so I went with her to travel the universe. Then, she found out about my powers."  
  
"What kind of powers?"  
  
"Nothing big, but it took away almost all of my energy, and I need some more."  
  
"That won't be hard. There are thousand of saiya-jins here and almost all of them are scum."  
  
"One or two somewhat weak ones will do for now."  
  
"Okay."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"This is the ship," said Gohan, as he, Nova, and Neo were about to get on their ship to Earth.  
  
"Are you sure?" said Nova.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What are you waiting for the next ice age, let go in," said Neo impatiently.  
  
"Okay." replied Nova.  
  
They walked in.  
  
"Who else is on this ship with us?" said Neo.  
  
"I don't know? Be very careful, you two." said Nova.  
  
"Yes ma'am." Neo stand straight and saluted Nova. Then, started laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Which room is ours?" said Gohan.  
  
"It's first come, first serve." Nova said.  
  
"How about this one?" said Neo.  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
"Excess me, this is reserve." said a male saiya-jin guard.  
  
"By whom?"  
  
"King Vegeta."  
  
"We have a king aboard. Cool," said Neo to Gohan.  
  
"Which one?" said Nova.  
  
"The last," said the guard.  
  
"Then, he won't mind if we use it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nova what are you doing?" said Gohan.  
  
"Your name is Nova?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You're the king's brother's mate."  
  
"That is correct."  
  
"That gave me reason to kick you off this ship."  
  
"Wait. This doesn't make sense," said Neo, "You're the sister-in-law with the king and it gave him reason to kick us off the ship, why?"  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
"She killed King Vegeta's father, and she probably killed her mate."  
  
"I do not kill Antares."  
  
"I not leaving this ship without a fight." said Neo.  
  
"There no need for that," said a voice familiarly to Nova.  
  
"Your majestic." said the guard with a bow.  
  
Nova, Neo, and Gohan turned away and face King Vegeta, and standing next to him was his advisor Corniss.  
  
"They can have this room. I can have the one next to it," he said.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Thank you Vegeta." said Nova in a quite whisper with her head looking down.  
  
King Vegeta lifted Nova head and said, "Anything for you Nova. I will like to have a talk with you later today."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Then King Vegeta, Corniss, and the guard walked to the room next door, and Nova, Neo, and Gohan walked in their room.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What do you want to talk about?" asked Nova. She just walked in King Vegeta's room.  
  
King Vegeta grabbed Nova, pulled her to him, and kissed her.  
  
"You don't know how long I long to do that again." he said.  
  
"A very long time I can tell."  
  
"You don't even know."  
  
"Let see."  
  
Nova kissed King Vegeta again.  
  
"I miss you so much." King Vegeta said.  
  
"I missed you too." Nova replied.  
  
King Vegeta picked up Nova, carried her to his bed, and laid her down. He started to kiss her all over the neck. Then, he took off her all of her clothes, and when she was completely naked, he just stared at her.  
  
"You're more beautiful than I had remember," he said.  
  
Nova just opened her eyes stared into his. Then she said, "I'm sorry."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"I'm sorry for using you, and for not being there. For our son and for most of all, you."  
  
"Don't be sorry. I'm the one who should be sorry."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm sorry for making you mad, making you kill my father and his elite, and most of all, I'm sorry that I never told you that I love you."  
  
"That's a sign of weakness."  
  
"I know, but it's the true and it's not going to leave this room."  
  
Nova laughed, "Okay, it's won't leave this room. Let's get that armor off you."  
  
"Have it your way."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So, where were you last night?" asked Neo.  
  
"None of your business." said Nova.  
  
"You were with that king weren't you?"  
  
"It's none of your business."  
  
"Fine, fine. Anyway, when you were fooling around with the king, I found out who are the other people aboard this ship."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Elite and kings."  
  
"So how did we get on this one?" asked Gohan who was sitting in a chair listening to their conversation.  
  
"Remember yesterday?"  
  
"Yes, so?"  
  
"The guy said Nova was the king's sister-in-law. So, she's royalty."  
  
"Oh!"  
  
"And just what else? Galaxica is on board, too."  
  
"Whoa!"  
  
"It's no be whoop. She's a bitch. She used me, and she would have again if you didn't have saved me."  
  
"There's something about her I don't like," said Nova.  
  
"Get in line."  
  
"Do you know anything about her?" asked Gohan.  
  
"Do I. I can write a book about her. Where should I start? Let me see. Galaxica is the niece of the king."  
  
"How?"  
  
"She was the king's brother's daughter."  
  
"The king only had one brother and I was his mate, and I didn't have a daughter with him."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She's not my daughter."  
  
"Are you sure the king only had one brother?"  
  
"Yes. I need to get the facts straight."  
  
Nova got up.  
  
"Where are you going?" Neo said.  
  
"To get the facts straight."  
  
And with that, she left the room, and went to King Vegeta's room.  
  
"Vegeta, I need some answers." Nova said.  
  
"What?" King Vegata asked.  
  
"I want to know about Galaxica."  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"I heard that she's my daughter for one!"  
  
"It was a mistake I made a long time ago. Galaxica's mother was a maid that I got pregnant, and had Galaxica. I begged her to switch babies. And she did for one thing, that I marry her and make her queen. I did. But it was a great mistake."  
  
"It was, wasn't it. I don't want to see your face every again unless you get this mess straight up."  
  
Nova stormed out of King Vegeta's room and went to her room.  
  
"Where's Neo?" she asked Gohan.  
  
"I think she went to get something to eat." He replied.  
  
"When did she leave?"  
  
"A couple of seconds ago."  
  
"Okay. Just stay here, I need to talk to her."  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
Nova went to the mess hall on the ship and looked for Neo. It didn't take long to find her, and when she did, she found Neo at the Elite table talking to them. Actually flirting with Raddiz and being ignored by Vegeta and Nappa.  
  
"That is so cool," said Neo.  
  
"If you liked that, you will like this," said Raddiz.  
  
"Why don't you shut-up, she's getting on my nerves," said Vegeta.  
  
"Come on, Vegeta. She just been here for a few seconds, and besides, she's cute."  
  
"Why thank you," Neo said.  
  
"She's not saiya-jin," Nappa said.  
  
"So," Raddiz replied.  
  
"How do you know that she's not?" said Nova who just walked behind them.  
  
"Look at her hair for one," Nappa replied.  
  
"So, I heard there's a saiya-jin with purple hair, what does that have to do with anything."  
  
"Liar."  
  
"She's not lying," said Vegeta.  
  
"You seen this saiya-jin?" asked Raddiz.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And how do you know its saiya-jin? Besides, you and Kakarot were the last saiya-jins, and his son was half." Said Nappa.  
  
"I know he's saiya-jin."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Because he's his son," said Gohan who walked up next to Nova, "I know that because I trained him myself."  
  
"You had a child with a weak earthling?" said Raddiz.  
  
"I'm an earthling, and I'm not weak," said Gohan.  
  
"Because you're half saiya-jin," said Nappa.  
  
"I'm from earth, and I'm stronger than all of you combined," said Neo.  
  
"Don't make us laugh."  
  
"Fine. Want me to prove my power? Come here," she said as she beckoning Nappa with her finger.  
  
Nappa went to Neo. Neo put her arms around his neck and brought him down to her lever. Then she kissed him, and drowned all of his energy out of him until they was nothing left of him.  
  
"That was tasty," Neo said as she licked her lips.  
  
"Why did you go and do a stupid thing like that Neo?" said Galaxica as she walked from the entrance of the mess hall, "He's was an elite. I needed him. Besides he was good in bed."  
  
"TMI! TMI! That is totally gross. He's like ancient. I didn't need to know that."  
  
"So, this where you went."  
  
"Yep. I just hanging out with Gohan and Nova. They're totally a better host than you."  
  
"Now you coming back with me."  
  
"Don't think so. You're just used me, and put me in a tank prison thing. Sorry, friends do not do that to other friends."  
  
"The tank prison thing was healing you and giving you power."  
  
"You are going to use my powers to bring back the dead, again."  
  
"So, it's good for the saiya-jin race."  
  
"You can bring people back from the dead?" Gohan said in amazement.  
  
"It just one thing the doc gave me before I left him."  
  
"And why did you leave him?"  
  
"Because destroying the world wasn't on my list to do."  
  
"As doc do you mean..."  
  
"Dr. Gero. Yep, you got it. I'm an android, but don't worry I won't hunt you down like my siblings. I actually don't fight unless I have to, or I need some money. And I don't kill, it not my style."  
  
"But you killed Nappa and that other guy."  
  
"The other guy I killed because I needed the energy, and Nappa was pissing my off and deserve to die. Besides he was already died once before, I just sent him back where I got him from."  
  
"But it doesn't make it right."  
  
"Have you been to earth lately. Nothing right anymore. They're hundreds of cities destroyed, millions of people dead, and for what? So my sibling can play a game. Earth was their playground, they thought and they whatever they wishes. I'm not like that. I know tons of people that had someone they loved killed by my siblings, and many saw they die in front of they eyes when they were in hiding because they were afraid for they lives. In fact they killed the people that found me and raised me. You're friends were killed by them, were they not? It was all because I was too afraid of them to stand up to them. Because when I was little I refused to join them, so they started beating me up and I barely escape with my life. I grew older, and stronger, a hell of a lot stronger than them, but because of that one memory, I could not stand up to them. Now on earth it's a matter of surviving, not if it is right or not."  
  
"Man, how long did you have that stored up?" said Galaxica.  
  
"Long often. And now you are going there to destroy it. I can't let you do that. It maybe in pieces and corrupted, but it's my home. And I don't want to see the likes of you destroying it."  
  
"I'm from earth and I'm not letting you destroy it too," said Gohan.  
  
"Who said I was destroying it? I just making it the new Planet Vegeta after I kill all of the people living there," said Galaxica.  
  
"I still not letting you do that," said Neo.  
  
"Me either," said Gohan.  
  
"I not allowing it either," said Vegeta.  
  
"But cousin, don't you want to see your race of people to live again?" asked Galaxica.  
  
"I wouldn't," said King Vegeta as he entered the room, "And he's not your cousin."  
  
"Then what are we? I'm her daughter, so we had to be cousin right," Galaxica said as she pointed to Nova.  
  
"I never had a daughter. I had a son," said Nova.  
  
"What? That doesn't make sense. I'm Antares' daughter."  
  
"Antares never had any kids," said King Vegeta.  
  
"Then how did she had a child? Antares was her mate."  
  
"She had my son, Vegeta. You just a daughter of a maid I got pregnant, because of it I had to mate with her. But she means nothing to me."  
  
"I'm the daughter of the queen and he just a son of a duchess."  
  
"You heard me wrong. You're the daughter of a maid, and Vegeta is the son of the one who should of have been queen."  
  
"Lies. It all lies."  
  
"No, you're the liar," said Vegeta, "I was there when Freeza and King Cold were killed, and it wasn't you that killed him. It was a third class warrior named Kakarot, this boy's father."  
  
"Lies. All lies."  
  
Galaxica felled on the ground on her side. Then she put her hands over her head, and rocked back and forth repeating lies, all lies, over and over again.  
  
"She cracked. I can't believe it, she went crazy," said Neo.  
  
"Oh, she had helped," said Nova.  
  
"What's that glowing on you neck?" asked Neo.  
  
On Nova's neck, her birthmark was glowing a gold color.  
  
"It's the royal birthmark," said Raddiz.  
  
"Your still here," said Neo, "I forgot all about you."  
  
"I think these ship need a different destination like that planet over there."  
  
"We have reach our destination. Please prepare for impacted in three, two, one," said the ship as it was entering the atmosphere of a planet.   
  
The hundreds of ships landed on a remote planet. One where people once lived because they were tons of building everywhere, but it was deserted now.   
  
The ships landed in a big plain by the city.  
  
"Welcome to New Planet Vegeta," said Nova.  
  
"How did you do that?" said Neo.  
  
"She's the bearer of the royal birthmark. She can do anything," said Raddiz.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I had a great time. I will always remember you," said Neo to Nova as she hugged her. It was a month after they landed on the New Planet Vegeta, and Vegeta, Gohan, and her were going home to earth.  
  
"I will always remember you to," she replied.  
  
"My son, are you sure don't want to stay here?" asked King Vegeta.  
  
"Yes, father," Vegeta replied.  
  
"He has a family on Earth to take care off," said Gohan.  
  
"If you're worrying about a heir, don't. We will soon have another one," said Neo.  
  
"You're pregnant," said King Vegeta.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"They're replacing you already," said Neo to Vegeta.  
  
"Come on let leave already," said Gohan.  
  
"I agree with you," said Vegeta.  
  
Gohan, Vegeta, and Neo walked on the spacecraft, leaving the two lovebirds alone.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Home, sweet home," said Neo as she stepped on the ground.  
  
"It's been a weird way of getting here, hasn't it?" Gohan said.  
  
"Let go home," said Vegeta.  
  
"Which way is home? This place has changed a lot since I last it"  
  
"Not for me. Why are you headed and I can get you there," said Neo.  
  
"The Capsule Corps' building."  
  
"You're in luck, it just a couple of block up."  
  
"Why don't you come with us?"  
  
"Sure. I'm heading in the general direction."  
  
The three of them powered-up and flew to the Capsule Corps' building.  
  
"Why don't you come in with us?" said Gohan.  
  
"No, I can't I need to see someone," said Neo.  
  
"You can come by anytime."  
  
"I like that. Thanks. I guess this is good-bye. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Neo walked off down the street. Gohan and Vegeta walked up to a small house behind the building. Gohan knocked on the door. In a couple of seconds the door open and Bulma stood there in shocked.  
  
"Vegeta is that you. It can't be," she said as she started crying.  
  
"Stop crying, woman," Vegeta replied.  
  
"Oh, Vegeta."  
  
She ran to him and hugged him. He lifted her faced and kissed her.  
  
"I going to see Trunks," said Gohan as he walked into the house.  
  
He found Trunks in the living room playing with a 5-year old boy with the same color hair as him.  
  
"I see you have been busy," said Gohan.  
  
"Gohan! How did you get here? You're dead," said Trunks.  
  
"That's an interesting story actually, but I'll tell you later. It's a long story and it's had some interesting character. Like this one girl named Neo."  
  
"Neo. You know Neo. Did she come with you? Is she here?"  
  
"You know Neo. Man it's a small universe. And yes she came with us, but she left us a couple of minutes of ago before we enter here."  
  
"Which way did she go?"  
  
"I think that way," he said as he pointed to the right.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Trunks ran out of the room and the house, passing his parents walking in. He powered-up and flew up in the air and looked around. He flew above the street, looking around for Neo, but after awhile he didn't find her. So he went back home, but didn't go in. He just sat down by the wall and started talking to himself.  
  
"Some people will think you're crazy if you keep talking to yourself," said Neo as she walked up the walkway.  
  
Trunks got up and ran to her.  
  
"You came back," said Trunks.  
  
"How much I tried, I couldn't get you out of my mind," she said as she started to cry, "And I couldn't just leave town with out see you, even how hard I tried. I just love you too much. And after seeing Nova and King Vegeta together, I wished I had that. Then I remember I did, but I left it. I don't know why I did. You just wanted to know how I met Videl. I thought you where being nosy, but you weren't. You just wanted to get to know me, and I want to get to know you now. Can I you forgive me?"  
  
"What to forgive?'  
  
"Just say yes. It would make me feel a lot better."  
  
"Okay, I forgive. Can you forgive me?"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Just say yes."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Neo threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him.  
  
"I want you to meet someone," said Trunks.  
  
"Who?" Neo asked.  
  
"Our son, Sean."  
  
"My baby. You kept him."  
  
"How couldn't I? He's my son."  
  
"Sean. I like that name."  
  
"My mom wanted to call him Boxer. So it's Sean Boxer Briefs."  
  
"Can I see him now?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Neo and Trunks walked into his house and into the living room where Vegeta, Bulma, and Gohan were talking and Sean was playing with his blocks.  
  
"I can't do it," said Neo as she pulled away into the hallway.  
  
"Yes, you can," said Trunks as he pulled her back in, "Sean come here. There someone I want you to met."  
  
The little boy got up from his task of building a castle and went to his dad.  
  
"Yes, daddy," he said.  
  
"I want you to met someone," Trunks replied, "This is your mommy, Sean."  
  
Neo knelt down and put her hand out to shake hands.  
  
"Hi, Sean," she said.  
  
Sean annoyed the hand and hugged her. Neo was shocked for a second, but she hugged backed.  
  
"Daddy, is it Christmas?" he said as he looked up to Trunks.  
  
"No, why?" Trunks answered.  
  
"Because I got an uncle, a grandpa, and a mommy, all in the same day."  
  
Everybody started laughing except Vegeta who rolled his eyes.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Please Review!  
  
I hope you like it. The ending wasn't what I'd plan, but it's sweet and happy, so I'm content with it.   
  
Later!  
  
TNT FOREVER! 


End file.
